


Brawny Blonds and Brainy Brunets

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cliques, Everyone bets on what will happen, Inhumans mentioned, Jocks, Love at First Sight, Lunch, M/M, Mentioned Black Bolt/Medusa, Mentioned Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, No Scars Wade Wilson, Peer Pressure, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve asks tony out, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Wade Has Issues, Wade asks Peter out, X-men mentioned, i don't know how to tag, mentioned Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, nerds, no seriously it's everywhere, so much alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: When rain blocks anyone from having lunch outside, the Brawny Blonds are forced to eat inside in the lunchroom with everyone else. They take notice on a group of people they never associate with—the Brainy Brunets.Or the one where Wade and Steve fall for Peter and Tony at first sight and try to ask them out on dates.





	Brawny Blonds and Brainy Brunets

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note in this story:
> 
> ~ Wade doesn't have scars in this story.  
> ~ I had to do extensive research on everyone mentioned so I'm hoping I got everyone's personality down well enough. Writing the character's correctly is very important to me. You'll know if you've read my other Spideypool stories.  
> ~ I wrote this in seven hours so if any mistakes are caught, I'm sorry. I kinda skimmed for errors and didn't deeply edit.  
> ~Each character has AT LEAST one or two lines or a purpose. There are a lot of characters, but they were mostly to visually show what it meant when talking about the blonds and brunets. 
> 
> Enjoy hopefully! :)

“This fucking sucks!” Wade exclaimed in aggravation. He threw a football up in the air, catching it at the same time he caught the eyes of a lunch monitor. Her strict face hardened as she snapped her finger and directed him to not throw the ball in the cafeteria and to sit at the table properly. He rolled his eyes but still followed her order, scooting his butt down from the tabletop to the bench.

He passed the ball over to Clint who was at the other end of the table. He caught it with one hand at the last second and chucked it over his shoulder to let Thor play around with it. Clint was too busy shooting multiple paper balls at unsuspecting teenagers eating lunch. “I know, man. Of all days, why did it have to rain today? Rain fucks all of our shit up,” Clint had placed an input.

“Come on, guys. It’s not too bad at least,” Steve said with a slight shrug as his eyes looked over the bored expressions on his teammates’ faces.

“Yeah, it’s only _our_ faults that we made our team spot at the outside alcoves,” Wade grumbled. Steve gave him a look before sighing in defeat. “Whose spot did we even take? This has to be someone's usual lunch seat.”

“Everyone from the outside had to come in. It’s all out of whack at the moment. I don’t know whose seats are usually whose anymore,” Clint said.

“Never mind that my friends!” Thor’s booming voice spoke up. “A group of darkly dressed, upsetting individuals had sat here but relocated to accustom our needs of seating. They had found themselves over there by the bow headed fellows just across the way!”

The team turned their heads around to look over in the direction Thor had pointed to see it was a group of friends dressed in all black, each owning hair of their own different colors on the other half of the table beside the nerds.

“Damn, right next to the Brainy Brunets too. What a bummer,” Peter Quill grumbled as he took his seat next to Clint who chuckled at the guy’s sarcasm.

“Brainy Brunets?” Steve stated in a questionable tone.

“The geniuses of this school? The smart kids who just so happen to all be brunet? Hence, the name,” Quill answered, raising an eyebrow.

Steve frowned at his friend. “I didn’t know we labeled groups with names like that.”

“Oh, Steve. You’re too innocent to see what’s around you.” The voice was new. Female. Steve’s blue eyes caught red as he matched the voice to that of Natasha Romanov. The neutral expression on her face didn’t change as she had snatched Clint’s slinger from his hand and snapped it into multiple pieces in front of his face. The horrid look on his face almost made her smirk. Almost.

“You monster!” Clint cried out, picking up the pieces of his once prized possession. Wade looked over and busted out laughing, mocking the teammate’s expression, never ceasing to stop.

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned the lady.

“This high school has a hierarchy system more detailed and well placed together than India did when it was a property of Britain. Everyone has their clique, their squad, their group in which they fit in best. People say it doesn’t exist but they’re only lying to themselves.”

“I’ve never seen that in this school, and I very much believe that I can mix in well with many of the groups here,” Steve said.

Natasha snorted. “If people caught you, Steve Rogers, talking to anyone that wasn’t a part of a sport, they’d most likely only think it’d be because you were asking them what the homework for English was.”

“’Ello everybody!” Wanda greeted the group, getting some greetings back. She sat with the group to be with her football player boyfriend, Vision who was kindly holding her lunch for her. Her brother Pietro took her left, doing a handshake with Wade, Thor, and Clint before taking his seat. Vision placed her lunch in front of her and kissed her cheek before taking the spot to her right. She tied up her subtly colored red hair up in a ponytail before taking a bite from her salad.

“What were you and Captain Rogers speaking about, Miss Romanov?” Vision asked his girlfriend’s friend. He needed a distraction not to look passed his girlfriend's form as he couldn’t watch to see Pietro scarf down the school lunch spaghetti they were offering to the students.

“The ‘top secret’ group popularity listing the school has,” Wade filled him in as he reached across to take a cherry tomato from Wanda’s salad only for his hand to be slapped away. “Ow!”

“Rogers here claims to be oblivious to the various cliques this school holds,” Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Oh look, more people than usual! How exciting!” Johnny Storm exclaimed dramatically, taking his seat next to Thor who laughed loudly and slapped his back as he sat down. “Take it easy there, buddy. I may be your pal but I’m still human.”

“Torch! The Human Torch!” Wade quickly butted it before the moment was gone and passed.

“What are you on about now, Wilson? You know you still owe me 20 bucks over that bet last week for eating those Oreos with mash potatoes,” Johnny held up against Wade who gasped.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten! I’ll get that to you when you jump a dirt bike into a ring of fire.”

“Oh god this is crowded, and we’re actually sitting here?” Perky redhead Mary Jane Watson glanced around the table to try and find a free space, taking the small shift from Natasha as an invitation to occupy the small space she made beside her.

“Mary Jane, do you think there are specific cliques in this school where everyone belongs to one?” Steve asked the newcomer of the table.

“You’re asking the wrong girl,” Natasha snorted.

“Of course there are cliques in this school, my Brawny Blonds!” Mary Jane laughed.

The table halted and they all turned their heads to the redhead who was a giggling mess.

“What did you call us? Was that derogatory?” Clint spat out, thinking she had insulted the entire table.

“No. That’s what you all are to the school, the Brawny Blonds. Nearly the whole team is blond and muscular if you all haven’t noticed—Steve, Clint, Vision, Wade, Flash Thompson, Johnny Storm, Thor Odinson, Peter Quill, and just about everyone else on the team!” Mary Jane stated before taking a sip of her water.

“You’re supposed to be the ideal opposite of the other well known group of the school—the Brainy Brunets a.k.a the group right over there.” Natasha pointed back towards the two brunet kids and a blond who had their eyes shifted down to look at their food.

“One of my friends is in that group!” MJ stated proudly. “Speaking of him, where is Peter?” She started to look around the cafeteria.

“I’m right here!” Quill piped up.

“Not you Peter, the other Peter! Brainy Brunet Peter Parker!”

“Ain’t that a mouthful…” Wade muttered with an eyeroll.

“That’s just three kids. That’s not a full group,” Steve said.

“Those are Bruce Banner, Henry McCoy, and Hank Pym. Hank isn’t a brunet but he’s really smart. He fulfills more of the ‘Brainy’ part rather than ‘Brunet’. There’s more to their group, a lot more. They usually like to be stick together. It prevents them from getting picked on,” Natasha filled him in on.

“If that’s so, and everyone’s in a group, what group are you in, Romanov?” Pietro spoke up from across the table with his mouth covered in spaghetti sauce.

Her nose scrunched up a bit at the disgusting sight. “I’m a lone wolf. I don’t need a clique.”

“She’s with us!” Mary Jane squealed as she hugged Natasha tightly from the side. “The Ravishing Redheads! It’s me, her, Wanda, Jean, Pepper, and Medusalith. Jean is sitting with Scott over there with the X-Men group and Medusalith is sitting with Bolt at the Inhuman table. Pepper's doing God knows what. Our group doesn’t always stick together and usually when people in packs are a girlfriend/boyfriend, they have to alternate from their usual to their partner’s. Gotta keep the relationship alive!”

“Yeah, because thirty minutes of having both of your faces stuffed with uncooked spaghetti noodles is going to save a whole relationship,” Natasha shook her head. “As said, I’m a lone wolf.”

“Ravishing Redhead!”

“I like Red Rum Reddies a lot better.”

“Red Rum Reddies!” Mary Jane laughed. “That’s too funny.”

Wade released a heavy sigh and looked away from his table friends. He took a double take, his pupils dilated slightly while taking in the sight and image of who could be the most beautiful and breathtaking human being in this entire universe. His hand acted automatically to grab Steve’s shoulder.

Steve gave him a weird look before looking at his friend whose mouth has dropped, fulfilling the complete look of awe and adoration. “What’s wrong?” Steve looked in the direction in which his buddy was staring at to see a large group of brunets walking close together down the middle aisle of the lunchroom. One of the brunet’s in the front caught Steve’s attention, making him freeze up on the spot.

Wade and Steve held their stares onto the group walking, mostly on the ones that caught their eye. They turned their heads and their bodies to never break contact. The moment was quick but in their minds, it was like they were all walking in slow motion.

Natasha watched the two in front of her with an eyebrow perched. A second later, she realized what was happening. “They are about the rest of the Brainy Brunets. There's Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, Charles Xavier, Peter Parker and Tony Stark.”

“Peter?! Where?” Mary Jane looked around again and saw Peter about to take a seat. She stood up and waved excitedly as she called out for him. “PETER! HI PETER!”

About a tenth of the lunchroom looked along with Peter to the bubbly redhead waving across the room to him. Brown eyes and a mopey head of brown hair peeked up. Wade’s heart just about gave out when he realized the person MJ was waving to happen to be the one that he had fallen in a trance over. Wade almost died when the lips of the guy curled upward to form a smile and he waved back to his direction. (It was to Mary Jane but he was going to pretend it was for him or he was going to faint from love at first sight.)

“Th-T-Tha-That’s P-Pe-Peter…?” Wade stuttered over his words as his eyes never once ripped apart from the man he was going to marry one day surely.

“Yep! That’s my tiger!” Mary Jane giggled.

Wade snapped and made her face him and pulled their faces close. His voice pitched dangerously low as he stared right into the pretty lady’s eyes to show his seriousness. “Tell me everything you know about him. I want to—no, I need to know everything there is to know because he’s going to carry my children.”

Mary Jane tilted her head, “What?”

Natasha leaned in close by Steve as his face had softened gently the more he looked at the guy he was flattered over. “So which one do you like? I will say, if it's Charles, you can’t have him since he is taken by that stupid Erik Lehnsherr.”

“What? No, no. I don’t—like anyone! I was just looking!” Steve cleared his throat before looking down at his fiddling thumbs.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Steve. That’s what people say when they walk into a store not expecting to buy anything. The look in your eyes I just saw showed more than that. Now, come on, spill. Let me guess. You can’t have Charles by default. Not Peter, since he’s apparently taken by Wade. Hm… So it’s between Reed Richards, Victor or T—“ She stopped and a knowing smirk came across her face. “Tony Stark, huh?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t know!” Steve shrugged too casually. “No, really. I don’t know them. Which one is which?”

“Tony’s the one doing the standing ovation right now.”

They both looked over to see a scruffy brunet with light facial hair standing up in his seat, kissing his hands and bowing in thanks as if he had finished a solo concert of some sort. Steve’s cheeks tinted a shade of pink and with that Natasha knew her answer. “Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. I can sort of see something happening between you two.”

“Sort of?” Steve picked up, the corner of his lips pulling downward on the edges.

“Oh! Oh! What about me and Petey!?! Do you see us together?! Plllleeaaasseee say yes! I already have half the wedding planned!” Wade whined to Natasha who scrunched her nose up at the 180-degree attitude change of the man.

“Yeah, I see a lifetime. You’re perfect.” It was total sarcasm but it got the blond to squeal in excitement and happiness.

“You should go and talk to him,” Natasha pushed Steve.

Steve gave her a bewildered look. “And say what? ‘Hey, I saw you like twenty seconds ago and thought you looked nice. Want to go to for hamburgers and milkshakes after football practice tonight?’”

“I like that!” Wade hissed. “Would you mind if I took that but alter it at the end. Do you think it’s too soon for a ‘Want to runaway and marry me?’”

“Totally,” Natasha answered. Wade sighed sadly.

A small wave of laughter hit their ears and they looked over to see the whole Brainy Brunet group intrigued by the blonde Gwen Stacy. She must have said something good since it got half of the table chuckling and even placed a large smile on her face. Wade gasped loudly. “What? Gwen knows him too. But she’s one of us! I’ll kill her!”

“Woah there, jealous boyfriend,” Natasha warned. “Gwen Stacy is the class president. She knows everyone. She actually is on the run-up with all of them for Valedictorian. My money is still on Reed Richards.”

“She’s smart, pretty, and she can make them laugh!” Wade cried. “She’s perfect! I’m going to lose my snuggle muffin to a female me! I can’t let that happen.” Wade whipped out his phone and started rapid texting in his messages.

Gwen was passing out cookies to each of the guys when her phone buzzed. She looked at the message, which got her wearing a confused look on her face. She looked around to look at Wade who was absentmindedly whistling innocently. She excused herself from the group and walked over to different territory.

“Wade, I am not repeating the text but I’m here to tell you, no.”

“Darn! I really wanted to see if we were the same size. Aaaannnyyywho! How do you know Petey-pie and why haven’t I heard you mention him before around me? I love him.” Wade smiled innocently while crossing his legs and blinking flirtatiously.

“Peter and I have been friends since middle school,” Gwen answered.

“And how do you know him?” Wade asked Mary Jane.

“He’s my next door neighbor.”

Wade screamed.

“I’m calm!” Wade smiled painfully as he took deep breathes but ended up crying in his hands.

Gwen looked at Mary Jane questionably, directing her eyes towards the man sobbing his eyes out. “Menstruation,” was Mary Jane’s answer. The blonde female nodded before she opened her mouth to say how messed up that was biologically but she decided to pass it by since it was Mary Jane she was talking to.

“Anyways, I need to get back to them. Tony, Bruce and I were just talking about the expo coming up.” Gwen turned in her place only to be surprised back by a hard chest bumping against her form.

“M-Maybe I could…walk you to the table? I would hate for something to happen to you,” Steve said timidly.

Gwen was taken aback. “Something to happen? It’s just across the room!”

“I’ll go with you too!” Wade stepped up. “I’m going to need your address,” he whispered to Mary Jane, “But I’m going to help you cross the room, Gwen!”

“But—“

“Just let them,” Natasha sighed to the blonde who gave her a look of disbelief. “Please, I want to see how this goes.”

“Wait! So what’s going on?!” Clint asked, finally bringing the whole table back to attention after having an argument over whether or not water was wet. (Clint and Pietro said water is wet but Wanda and Vision had stated it wasn’t. It got the whole table on edge honestly.)

“Wade and Steve are going to walk Gwen to see the Brainy Brunets and ask two of them out for dates,” Natasha smirked.

Clint busted out laughing. “Oh! God yes! I’ll put twenty dollars down that they don’t do shit and come back embarrassed. At least Steve!”

“What? No! No bets!” Steve said to the table that was already getting their wallets out.

“You don’t want bets because you know that’s what’s going to happen, Rogers. You don’t have the balls to actually ask someone out on a date,” Quill huffed.

“Yeah! Remember that foreign exchange student that he liked so much and said he was going to ask her out but bam! The day he said he was going to do it, she had moved back to England!” Johnny flashbacked.

“What about that blonde? Totally liked her for a whole year, called her the one, and just as he was about to ask her out, she said she was moving to an all-girls private school across the country! Talk about bad luck in the love department!” Clint sighed dramatically.

Steve frowned before he took a deep breath. He knew what they were doing and it was totally working. Steve always waited too long. He waits and waits for the right moments but they never come around for him. “Well, that’s not happening this time. I’m going to ask him out. Right now. Wade and I are going to ask them out and we’re going to go on dates with them.”

“Bet?” Natasha smirked and egged him on. The whole table was in suspense.

Steve stayed silent before he huffed and turned back to Gwen who was impatiently waiting for the men to escort her across the room. “Let’s go, Gwen.”

A small yes released from the lips of Clint as all took out money and started to go through with what it was on. Wade was hyperventilating, the more steps they took. “Steve, I didn’t want to bet. I’m going to lose. I don’t know what to say. What do I do? I need to turn back. I don’t want him to laugh in my face, Steve. I can’t lose him now. I just wanted to admire him from afar and think about our future and what our kids would look like.”

“It’ll be fine, Wade. Just follow my lead,” Steve said calmly. It was said calmly, but his stomach was turning and his blood was pulsing through his veins. _Man,_ he thought, _I screwed up. I can’t do this. I’m so stupid for letting them pressure me into this. We’re close, we’re too close but not close enough._

“Mm! These cookies are really good, Gwen. You really need to give me the recipe for it,” Tony talked as he was eating his fourth cookie he had stolen out of the forgotten container the blonde had left behind. Steve stopped in his step as his heart was beating at a rapid pace from simply hearing Tony’s voice.

Gwen laughed. “I would, Tony, but knowing you, you’d probably mass produce and make millions off of it without giving any credit.”

“Millions? No, these cookies would bring billions to the table. And I’ll give you credit! Like…12% of the credit.”

“You’re the worse,” Gwen chuckled before slipping the lid back over the cookies.

“They really are amazing, Gwen,” Peter voiced. Hearing the pure voice of an absolute angel of God had nearly made Wade pass out. He would have probably fainted completely if Steve wasn’t there to catch him and hold him still. “Do you mind if I take one for Aunt May? I’m sure she would love one!”

“Absolutely, Peter. I’ll save one and give it to you during last block. Right now, lunch is almost over and I still have a few more people to pass cookies to. I’ll see you guys later.” Gwen said her goodbyes to the entire group before leaving behind two large blond football players behind in the presences of the Brainy Brunets.

Both men gulped in nervousness. The brunettes hadn’t noticed them apparently as all their heads went back down to bowing and their shoulders hunched. Victor was the only one who had picked up on them as he eyed the two suspiciously. Steve was looking at them, observing the whole overview of the group while Wade…Well, Wade only had eyes for one brunet and that guy was too busy trying to get his fork unstuck from his hand that was drying from glue he had used in his art class.

Victor tapped Charles who looked up at his friend. Victor nodded towards the two guys frozen still. Charles noted their appearance and tapped Reed beside him while kicking Tony from underneath the table. Tony gave a WTF look to Charles before seeing Charles’s head gesture. Reed poked Bruce while Tony got the attentions of both Henry (who got Hank’s) and Peter’s.

Peter’s eyes slowly lifted up to meet those of Wade Wilson’s. Wade held the contact locked on, and Peter was too surprised by the attendance of two people from the Brawny Blonds in front of him to actually see the love Wade was radiating.

“Um, before you ask about homework, let me just tell you we don’t have any classes together,” Tony spoke with only 94% attitude. The other 6% was a mixture of concern and sarcasm since the two of them looked like fishes gaping out of water.

“I—um—I, I—ah-hum—I—“ Steve couldn’t get his words out and a rush of embarrassment ran through his body. He cursed himself in his mind, hating that he couldn’t get his composure together to talk to a person. Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything; Wade was already a thousand steps ahead of him.

Wade had fallen to his knees in front Peter, grabbing his hands and placing them in his own, holding tightly so he could feel Peter’s warm skin. He was so scared that he was just a figment of his imagination. Peter’s eyes were drawn wide, a little bit from fear and a little more from surprise. “I know this may seem weird and you may not know me at all but I wanted to let you know that I love you. I find you stunningly beautiful and as soon as I laid my eyes on you fifteen minutes ago, I knew you were the only one for me. Your eyes hold my world, your voice makes my heart beat faster, and I cannot live another day without calling you mine. You are the love of my life. I may be taking our relationship a little fast, but Peter Marie Parker, will you marry me?”

No words were spoken for a moment. The entire table and everyone around stared in shock, surprise, or disbelief. The entire table had their mouth hung wide open as they had just bared witness to Wade Winston Wilson declare his love to their best friend…during a lunch period in front of the majority of their grade level. Steve didn’t know what to do and he was pretty sure if he looked back he would imagine the entire “Brawny Blond” and “Ravishing Redhead” groups wearing the same expressions Peter’s friends was wearing.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but only a laugh escaped from his lips. Realization had hit Wade at that second as his worse nightmare was coming true. He professed his undesirable love to the holder of his stars and he laughed…in his face.

Peter chuckled before he said, “Benjamin.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Wade asked quickly, leaning in to hear correctly.

“Benjamin, it’s my middle name. Not Marie.”

“Of course, of course! Marie is just a default placeholder for Benjamin. Of course, it’s Benjamin! I should have known. Of course!” Wade was going crazy since he couldn’t stop talking.

“Now, if you mind saying that all over again with my proper middle name, I just might say yes to your question.”

Wade’s head snapped up in alert. The whole table had switched from shocked to bewildered looks. “Really, Petey?!” Wade said loud enough for it to nearly echo in the entire lunchroom.

“Might,” Peter shrugged before a smile slowly slipped onto his face.

“You are beyond perfect…” Wade whispered in awe to the blushing boy.

“Okay, Wade, get up now,” Steve grumbled as he lifted up his ecstatic best pal from the floor. Wade was radiating, and damn it—so was Peter! People were finally snapping out of their dazed senses and returning to reality.

“Well, that was something!” Tony first spoke between anyone around them. He laughed slightly before taking a drink from some nasty looking energy drink he had randomly mixed up that morning. “Where is my Shakespearean romance? I think I deserve one right about now. Every second spent single just slips me more into a depressed mindset.”

Steve cleared his throat at Tony’s statement. He ducked his head and shuffled his feet, catching Tony’s attention. Peter and Wade were still staring lovingly at one another, Peter’s face heating up while he tried his hardest not to let a girlish giggle slip from his lips. Steve’s eyes shifted between the two instant lovers and the man he wanted to ask out. Tony saw and instantly knew.

“Oh no… Steven Rogers…”

Rogers’s confidence had skyrocketed over the fact that Wade’s approach had opened up Steve’s way to talk to Tony, but it slipped a little more the longer he didn’t say anything to the handsome creature that had blessed his eyesight. Steve slowly took a deep breath and told himself he could do it. Tony watched him as a smirk of disbelief teased the corner of his mouth. Steve looked up and was instantly in a trace over the waiting look on Tony’s face.

“Well?” Tony egged the blond on.

“I—I can’t beat that—“ Steve glanced again to Wade and Peter to see the brunet of the pair now paying attention to him while Wade still couldn’t look away from his destined boyfriend. “—but I would really like to get to know you. Possibly over hamburgers and milkshakes this afternoon?"

“Why?” Tony asked.

Steve was taken back by the question but he knew he needed to give a fulfilling answer. “I—I like you…” Steve nearly facepalmed at the basic answer that came out of his mouth.

“This afternoon, aye?” Tony repeated back for clarification. “What are we doing this afternoon?” He asked around the table.

All of them whipped out small little notebooks and opened them to bookmarked pages, their fingers swiping across the pages. Tony had taken out his phone instead and opened his calendar.

“I have down Dr. Wiggins infogram due tomorrow for AP Chemistry about an element on the periodic table,” Henry announced, adjusting his glasses when they slipped a little on the nose when he looked up to his friends.

“I finished that last week,” Tony said.

“And pages 488 questions 1 through 14. Complete sentences,” Charles added on. Henry cursed audibly as he wrote it down in his agenda, having forgotten to write it down and do it.

“Turned that in Monday.”

“Calculus AB Homework—Test Review for Chapter 16,” Reed said.

“Did that! And the extra credit web review. It was too easy; I’ll probably pass with flying colors,” Tony sighed.

Steve spoke up again, “If tonight is going to be a problem, we could just go another day.”

“Nonsense!” Tony dismissed. “What else?”

“What about the AP Spanish quiz?” Peter spoke.

“No es necesario practicar,” Tony rolled his eyes. “What about the science club? We meeting afterschool?” Tony asked.

“Postponed to this Saturday; we’re going to the expo with Gwen. We agreed when she was here,” Bruce answered for him.

“So we’re free this afternoon?” Tony asked, getting shrugs and half nods from the group. Tony turned back to Steve who stood there quietly witnessing the whole thing. “You’re in luck, lover boy. I’m actually free tonight…which is a first.”

“So am I!” Peter piped up to Wade while he put his planner away. The blond’s smile nearly split in two from how wide he was smiling down to the brunet beauty.

“That’s great! Maybe we could meet at The Galaxy later today, say around six o’clock?” Steve suggested. Tony and Peter at each other before agreeing to the place and time. “May we get your numbers as well?”

“Wow, Rogers. You really got some guts,” Tony chuckled as he held his hand out for someone to give him paper and a pen. Reed ripped a slice of paper for Tony while Henry passed over his pen he had in his hand. Tony ripped the paper into two pieces and passed one to Peter. He wrote on his slice before handing the pen over to Peter. Wade was about to squeal and jump for joy as he was getting the phone number of the peanut butter to his jelly!

The bell rang indicating the end of the lunch period. Peter and Tony passed over the paper with smile on their faces as the group stood up and gathered their stuff to transition to the next period.

Steve smiled as he opened the piece of paper, the look of confusion crossing across his face. It wasn’t a phone number. It read, ‘The Galaxy at 6:00:04PM tonight. 634-’. He glanced over to Wade’s piece to see the same thing written on his but with 751- as the beginning three numbers.

“What is this?” Steve asked Tony and Peter as they were just about to walk away.

“It’s the information of the date and the first three digits of our numbers. You’ll get the rest at the end of the date if it goes well,” Tony grinned. “Hopefully we’ll see you then!”

With that the Brainy Brunet’s left in their cluster, blending in with the crowd perfectly. Peter looked back and waved a farewell to Wade who returned one back, a sigh of lovingness exhaling as he watched Peter leave.

“I hate to see you leave, Sweetheart, but I love to watch you walk away. Ronnie Dark,” Wade said.

“Well?” Wade and Steve turned to see the entire table—Brawny Blonds and Ravishing Redheads—waiting eagerly to hear the outcome of the horror show that was put on.

“We got dates…tonight.”

“FUCK!” Clint cursed aloud along with half of the group. All of them started to exchange money to the winners who wore wide grins on their faces. Natasha smiled softly and patted Steve on the back.

“Well done. I’m hoping this goes well for the both of you. I can sort of see how you and Stark’s relationship could turn out after this,” Natasha gave props to the muscular men who each held the paper in their hand with dear life.

“Sort of?” Steve gulped again as he looked down to the paper with the numbers, 634.

“I can’t believe it! I’m going on a date with my pretty doe-eyed baby boy! I need to buy clothes with no holes in them!” Wade said eagerly as he does a twirl and kissed the paper with his love’s handwriting on it.

The large group started to make their way to their classes. Just as Steve was about to walk into his Honors English class, he had caught Tony walking down the hall with Reed Richards, talking animatedly over whatever they were discussing. Tony didn’t see him but Steve couldn’t help but admire the way Tony projected himself—big and full of life, almost as if he didn’t have a care in the world. The brunet disappeared inside the classroom and Steve caught himself wearing a smile on his face.

“Sort of?” were the words that slipped passed Steve’s lips involuntarily. The more he thought about it, the more excited he was because he could see it—he could see himself with Tony Stark, even if others couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story stuck in my head forever now. It's so refreshing to finally see it published for others to read and enjoy. 
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know by leaving Kudos or a lovely comment below. Thank you! :)


End file.
